The present invention relates in general to toiletry devices and more particularly to a device and method for promoting optimum personal hygiene, especially for persons having limited hand and/or arm function. The present art device specifically allows the aforesaid persons to function independently when using the restroom, and also assist persons lacking the physical dexterity to practice optimum personal hygiene when using the restroom by providing a device and method of use which allows a person to hygienically wipe after toilet use.
The device in its preferred assembled form comprises a nearly “L” shaped form having a hand grip and a thumb triggerable toilet paper release button at a first end. The aforesaid handgrip also functions as a toilet paper roller, utilizing a grip-release locking switch (much like a flash light switch), which allows release of the grip. Once released, the grip is allowed to spin freely and allow rolling of toilet paper prior to installation of said rolled paper on or near a second end of the device. The second end of the device comprises a gently-tapered toilet paper mandrel or spindle having a closed end, around which the aforesaid pre-rolled amount of toilet paper (to be pre-rolled by the user) is slid on the held in place by a retainer arm which mates with a groove in said mandrel, said groove and arm combination forming a jaw system. Said arm is actuated, i.e. opened and closed, with said toilet paper release button. That is, when said release button is depressed, the arm opens for placement or release of the aforesaid toilet paper preroll. In the preferred embodiment, the base of the “L” shape relates to the stem of the “L” shape with an approximately 75 degree minor angle for ease of use and conformance with the user's body. Alternative embodiments may increase or decrease this angle without departing from the scope and spirit of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved self wiping toiletry device and method of use which provides an apparatus and method for a user to hygienically wipe after toilet use, especially when said user lacks physical dexterity to practice optimum personal hygiene without the aid of such a device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight and easy to use self wiping toiletry device which assists the user in rolling toilet paper and further allows the user to utilize said rolled paper for wiping.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a self wiping toiletry device which provides the aforesaid benefits in a form which is easily and inexpensively molded.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a self wiping toiletry device with all of the aforesaid features which easily disposes of and does not require the user to contact the soiled paper after use.